Those Three Words
by BlueSockedVeela
Summary: When she spoke the three words that would end it all, he simply stared at her and conjured a banana. The Slytherin's dares have been easy to comply with so far, but what if they do something differently this time? Will they finally be able to put a stop to Draco's growing ego and teach him a lesson. And what if Draco experiences something different this time? Read and find out.


**Author's Note: ** I own nothing! Boo! This is set up in sixth year. I'm not sure if "Miles Bletchley" was a sixth-year, but let's just assume that he was for the sake of this story. There's no war, no anything. Just an as-normal-as-a-Hogwarts-school-year-can-be year. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Superior

He strutted down the corridor with his hands in his pockets. It was evident, just by the way he was walking, that he was feeling satisfied and content. His aura conveyed one thing: powerfulness. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about his recent success.

He had won his monthly bet yet again.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he blinked with every _tsuck_ his shoes' heels made on the floor. His fringe's blond ends were poking into his grey eyes that were currently sparkling with maliciousness and pride. The black shirt and pants he was wearing contrasted with the sunset's light rays that were reflected on the large windows. He looked like one hot and confident business man walking down his company halls.

He tilted his head sideways and smirked as he recalled what had happened just a few moments earlier.

_He was standing with Susan Bones in one of the castle's dark and lonely corners. The distance that separated their faces was less than mere centimeters. Just as Susan had distanced her lips to say the three words he had so wished would come out sooner, he griped the wand in his pocket. Susan was too frustrated to pay attention to that detail; she was just gazing into his piercing grey eyes. He wasn't sure what was currently going on in that little head of hers, but he just wished she could speak and finally end the matter. So, to rush things a bit, he used his other hand and brought it down to hers and claimed it his hostage. He slightly tugged on her hand, hoping that would give her the confidence she was looking for. He extended his lips into a smile, which he thought was disgusting. His eyes sparkled with malice as she finally opened her mouth and proclaimed her love to him. _

_**I love you**__; the three words that would end it all. _

_Suddenly, and to Bones' utter shock, he firmly took his hand away from hers and raised his wand. Susan, horrified, bulged her eyes and the emotions of fear and curiosity started building up more and more inside of her. Out of nowhere, he conjured a banana. He rushed it into her hand and spoke, "Well, too bad for you, because I don't. Bye loser!" He just stood there pulling a cocky grin waiting for her reaction. His audacity was pushing the limits. Susan looked at him with teary eyes hoping he could feel the bile rising in her. "What? What?" she muttered. When she saw that he had kept that smug look plastered on his face and when she realized that what he said was actually the truth, she looked angrily at the banana, threw it at his face and kicked him in the shins. "You little bloody evil brat! How could you?" she screamed as she took off running, the sound of her sobs still audible._

A cruel laugh escaped his mouth as his brain finished rewinding the last detail of that memory. And now here he was, finding his way back to the Slytherin common room. He fastened his pace; he really couldn't wait to tell the guys! Also, he wanted the gang to tell him who his next target would be. It became sort of his thing, this year, breaking hearts.

Ever since, Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Bletchley and him decided to start doing monthly-dares, he felt he had something to work hard for, besides academics of course. Sure, it was one of those wrong things to do, but who cares? He felt satisfied and his ego would boost every time a girl would walk away crying. And with every broken heart, an adrenaline rush would blast through his spine making him eager to uncover the identity of the new girl he would be dealing with.

Girls are easy, he thought. This was his fifth win this year. Five month; five broken hearts. Easy game.

He whispered the password and stumbled into the common room. The room felt warm and cozy due to the fire burning in the marble fireplace. It was crowded with annoying first years running around teasing and hitting each other. Some girls were dispersed around, probably gossiping. Draco could hear two fifth years gambling about something. He raised a golden eyebrow at this. The room was also filled with other people whom he couldn't care less about. He scanned the room to find the guys. They were gathered in a corner. Each seated on a comfy dark green chair around a table. He marched towards them pulling a signature Malfoy smirk on his face. He purposely walked on the hand of a first year, who tried to hex him but failed.

Upon his arrival, he sneered evilly and remetamorphosed the color of his eyes into that shade of malice grey. He stood in front of them like a leader with his hands crossed over his chest and legs apart.

"Oh my! Oh my! Ladies and gentleman, Lord Malfoy is here", Nott interrupted whatever conversation the clan was having. "So, do tell, how did it go?"

"Why do you even ask?" Draco smirked, "Do you have any doubts in me Nott?" He said with a high voice while pressing one hand over his heart and raising his eyebrows faking shock.

"Well, we thought it was worth a shot, you nasty thing. Got offended didn't you now?" sighed Blaise, fed up that Draco had won all his bets up till now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah of course I got offended you insensitive jerk. So how did it go with you guys? Any luck?" asked Draco as he made his way to an empty armchair. He kicked his shoes and rested his feet on one of the armchair's armrests.

"Awww! Are Draco's two widdle pwecious feet hurt from all the heart-breaking he has done?" exclaimed Nott as he rested his head between his palms, feigning interest. He tried to make puppy-dog-eyes to look cute.

"Oh shut up Nott. And that face! Stop you're going to scare the first years. Seriously now, who's the new girl and who owes us money this month?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and grunted obviously annoyed, as each extracted 5 galleons from his pocket and put them on the table in the middle. "Hope you bloody idiots are happy." mumbled Goyle.

"Crabbe and Goyle lost, obviously, -HEY OW!" Crabbe had kicked Miles in the shins. "Grow up you moron!" Neglecting his silly outburst Miles childishly kicked him back. "So, like I was saying Crabbe and Goyle lost. Nott was able to steal another book from the restricted section. Blaise was able to steal another clothing material off of one of the girls." Blaise wriggled his eyebrows at this. "And I, yes I, was able to get another kiss from a different girl this month." Miles said that and raised his arms horizontally then raised them again up and down up and down as if calming a crowd. He wanted to gloat, but everybody just stared at him with bored eyes and Blaise told him to shut up and continue. "Fine, so, the picture of my kiss is here, I hope it doesn't turn you guys on", "Don't worry, it won't," responded Draco. Crabbe and Goyle nodded while Blaise and Nott tried to hide their laughter. Miles just pointed at the table where had sat a picture next to the ten galleons that were placed earlier, "Here's some random girl's ribbon and Nott's book. So, Draco poo, evidence?"

Nott and Blaise's faces illuminated with satisfied smiles. They were proud with their accomplishments.

"What are you even smiling about? Do you think it's hard stealing rubbish and kissing a girl compared to getting her to say I love you? I don't think so. Salathar was being generous to you guys when I had picked that card at the beginning of the year. Be thankful!" the blond spoke.

"Guys. Guys. I think Malfoy forgot to drink his shut-up-and-stop-bragging potion before he got here! Do you want me to call an elf to get it for you now? SHUT UP WE GOT IT. Now hand us some evidence." That was nice to get out. Miles felt proud.

At the beginning of the year, the guys had decided to spice up their sixth year and do something adventurous for once. After some thinking and planning, they decided that having to do some dares would be the best thing they could go for. So, they agreed that each one of them would write down a dare on a piece of paper and they would gather them all in a bowl. Then, each would draw a card and each would have to do what's written on the card all through the year one time per month. Those who fail to accomplish their dares must pay up 5 galleons to be shared among those who don't. The dares were pretty easy except two maybe, since the boys didn't do a lot of thinking and evil planning before they wrote them down. It was a pretty simple and enjoyable game.

Everybody snickered as Draco defiantly took out a picture from his pocket and placed it on the table. Five heads were currently stealing a peek to see Susan's reaction.

"I still don't get why you use a banana?" Crabbe suddenly interrupted the silence and looked expectedly at Draco as he watched Susan throw it and march away.

"It's just the Malfoy signature move." Draco smirked and cocked his brow. "Now give it back I want to put it with the other pictures. I tend to look at them at times; they make me remember how undefeatable I am."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell she threw it at you! Now did your signature move hurt a lot?"

"Yes, bananas do hurt." Nott agreed, an uncanny smile plastered on his face.

Everybody suddenly looked at him with wide eyes and stiff expressions. "What does that even mean? What are you…?" Draco mumbled.

"What are you all looking at? Stop, it's annoying. Are we going to tell Draco the name of the new girl or what?" exclaimed Nott as he rolled his eyes.

"DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT THEODORE?" shouted Miles as he woke from his haze and slapped Nott at the back of his neck.

"Finally, who is it?" questioned Draco. This meeting was getting rather boring.

"But we still think it's unfair that Malfoy got the heartbreaker card when we picked our stupid cards." Goyle blurted referring to himself and his other half brain.

"Goyle darling? Shut it. Bletchley, speak." Ordered Draco coolly as an adrenaline rush rushed through his spine. A new adventure. A new ride. A new girl. Goyle didn't say anything because it was actually true. If he wasn't able to perform his current dare how was he supposed to get a girl to say I love you?

"Okay, so, like you proved earlier this year, you have no problem doing this dare thing with Halfbloods and Mudbloods-"

"Tell me something I don't know Bletchley. This is just an easy way to have fun and make money, not that I need it, and to ridicule you guys-

"Okay! We got it you oh great Malfoy! Sod off already! I hope you're still going to have that mouth on you after we tell you the name! We chose someone that is so very hard to convince and the people who lose their dares this time are ready to pay double-

"I mean how hard can it be? I have already gotten Gryffin-, Huffle- , Ravendorks, and Slytherins to say the three words and then I dumped them, don't underestimate my-

"WILL YOU LET HIM FINISH?" screamed Blaise extending his arm and pointing a finger at Miles. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing. And Nott redid that puppy-dog-eyes-head-in-palms thing while looking expectantly at Malfoy.

"Are you dimwits alright?" Draco gave Goyle, Crabbe and Not a threatening look. "Fine Bletchley, talk."

"I'm going to make him shut up guys. To sum it all up, we chose Mudblood Granger. One Month. You up to this shit?"

**Author's Note: **Too clichés? How did it go guys? PLEASE REVIEW IT FILLS MY SOUL WITH HAPPINESS.


End file.
